The increasing capability and functionality of portable electronic devices places increasing demands on energy storage media and drives technological advancement in battery and capacitor technology. Next generation portable devices may require solid-state batteries and capacitors with high power density and flexibility to meet the various power and design needs. Furthermore, in order to satisfy industry volume demands, the energy storage media must be capable of mass production at a reasonable cost.
Supercapacitors bridge the gap between batteries and conventional electrolytic capacitors and open a new set of possibilities for power demanding applications. Supercapacitors offer new opportunities for mobile devices, with potential uses and improvements for instance in camera flash, audio and RF performance as well as helping to extend battery life by supplying current peaks. One fundamental parameter of supercapacitors is the internal resistance. The power density of a supercapacitor, Pmax, can be given as Pmax=U2/(4×ESR×M), where U is the nominal cell voltage (V), ESR is equivalent series resistance and M is total mass of the electrodes. Therefore, keeping the ESR value as low as possible may be beneficial for high current applications.
The apparatus and associated methods disclosed herein may or may not address one or more of these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.